Daily Prophet Issue 9 to Issue?
by DPO Editor
Summary: The Daily Prophet is a wizard newspaper reporting events in the world of the fantastic books of Harry Potter. Here are some articles that I and other have made up to put in the paper. Please read it it is promising!


Daily Prophet  
Sunday Edition Copyright Burrow 2000-2001* Volume 1 , Issue 9   
This paper was made only for FanFicton.net and www.burrow.web-page.net   
***************************DISCLAIMER***************************  
This is in no way associated with J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. , Bloomsbury , David Saylor , Wizards of the Coast or anyone else associated with the books. HARRY POTTER , names an other related indica are copyrighted of those people. The articles however were written by me and are copyrighted by the name Burrow.  
***************************INTRODUCTION***************************  
I used to write the Daily Prophet for my site the Burrow ,www.burrow.web-page.net before I shut it down. Here I will continue to write these papers. Please feel free to email me an article but keep in mind only the very best will be printed. Copyright 2000-2001 Burrow. Also feel free to submit suggestions. My email is sreetham@esper.com Please ask me before reproducing any of my articles. I go by the pen name Ronald Weasley.  
**********************************************************************  
  
~ HEADLINE NEWS~  
The Imperio Virus   
A deadly epidemic has spread through China. What is it? A dark wizard? A natural disaster? No , it is a virus. The International Health Organization (IHO) states the name Impeiro comes from the curse; Imperius Curse. Peter Repramo , head of the IHO, says" They [ the virus and the curse] are similar in that they both control your body. After 8 days of being infected you start having sudden jerks similar to spasms. At 15 , your legs move freely and at 31 days , it has total control of your body.  
Repramo says this is one of the 1st major cases they have had in a long time. The main reason is that wizard blood has been immune to most muggle diseases. The IHO estimated death total so far is 10,000! The IHO is currently trying to see if muggles' medicine can hold a cure. Numerous nations have sent aid in money and volunteers to China. Xi Yang , the Minister of Magic in China says, " I am working 24/7 using the aid and my departments on full force trying to demolish the virus. " We asked Cornelius Fudge what his action was which his answer was sending medical specialists to keep it from spreading.  
Mr.Fudge said , " There's not much to do , the virus has no mercy."  
  
Written By: Ronald Weasley (Webmaster)  
  
~LOCAL NEWS ~  
The Hagrid Preserve  
Rubues Hagrid , gamekeeper at Hogwarts , truly is fascinated with animals ( some not so friendly). That is why Hagrid has purchased a vast area of land in northern Scotland . He has sent owls across the globe searching for endangered animals. What is he doing , you might wonder? Hagrid is creating a protected area where these endangered animals can roam.  
Hagrid says " Yeh can't see how I would feel fer' these poor beasts to die, yeh see." The area is 50 acres , large enough so the animals do not feel like prisoners. Many "disgusting" beasts are here because Hagrid feels they are not wanted. The Ministry of the Environment and Agriculture has given him great praise for his project. The area is called the Hagrid Preserve . Professor Sprout has even started planting some plants for the necessary food needed for some creatures. Hagrid says that his Care of Magical Creatures students at Hogwarts will be the only ones able to enter the park for educational purposes ; unless you have permission from the man himself.  
Written By: Ronald Weasley (Webmaster)  
  
Ministry Worker Caught with Basilisk?  
Mr. Jonathan Welkins, department of Experimental Charms, is under   
extensive investigation for a basilisk nest found near his estate. As you   
know, basilisks are hatched from a chicken's egg, and hatched under a toad. These   
creatures are favored by Dark wizards, although they are very difficult to   
control. Mr. Welkins is currently working on finding a charm to translate   
you voice into any language. What worries the ministry is that these   
languages include Parseltongue ,the snake language.   
Written by: Dogfaceevii  
Sorting Hat Robbery   
At Hogwarts School for Witchraft and Wizardry, something valuable has been missing for the last couple of weeks. It is no other then the ancient Sorting Hat. This hat sorts students into four houses (Gryffindor,Slytherin,Hufflepuff,and Ravenclaw). Madam Luveenia , headmaster if Darwin's Quidditch Academy desperately needed the hat. She and her colleagues had a difficult time trying to place whom into what quidditch position. A little background info, the Academy teaches students superb Quidditch skills of the age of 17 to 23. Madam Luveenia stole the hat at a Local Wizarding Schools banquet at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore notified the Ministry immediately , who sent out the Ministry of Investigation to track the criminal down. Fortunately , the hat was restored and Madam Luveenia was fired and fined 100 galleons.  
Written By: Ron Weasley  
~Quidditch Columns~  
Tomorrow kicks off another of a series of games to be held for the   
Quidditch cup finale. It*s the Firefliers vs. the Bats. No doubt one of the   
most exciting games of the season. It will be tough, of course, for the Bats   
because their seeker, Reeva Wimble, has come down with a case of the triffs and   
her doctor says she needs to rest for at least 2 weeks before she can compete   
again. So her replacement tomorrow will be their 2nd seeker Senatol Milose ,  
whose a bit rusty, because he has been on the bench all season. But Bats   
coach ,Craime Carne, says, "Its no secret we have a disability against the   
Firefliers but we have been working hard all season so there*s no doubt in my   
mind that we can't over come this and prevail."   
We also had a chance to get a few words with the Fireflier*s coach, Tim   
Kasatop, who had something to say too, "I feel that my team has been doin'   
good all season and there*s no reason that we're not gonna beat the Bats."  
So Witches and Wizards of all places come tomorrow to witness what is   
promised to be one spectacular Quidditch game.  
Written By: ~Ashley~  
~Miscellaneous Section ~  
A Little Interview  
Numerous people have stored their savings and valuables in Gringotts Bank. Today we talk to Griphook the goblin.  
DPO- How much money is stored in the Gringotts bank?  
Griphook- About 3 million galleons sir , but much more in our world wide chain.  
DPO-Why is Gringotts located in a cave?  
Griphook- That is quite simple , to confuse robbers and they will be lost in the dark.  
DPO- How do you open the doors to vaults?  
Griphook- I can tell you very little. Each Gringott goblin employee must attend a school for 5 weeks to learn the basics and tricks. We in a way 'melt' the door.  
DPO-Has anyone tried to steal from Gringotts?  
Griphook- Only a few. One walked down there and got lost & starved to death. Another was caught in a cell and died slowly. [sneers]  
DPO-How long has Gringotts been around?  
Griphook-Just as long as dark wizards and witches have inhabatited the planet. They needed a place to store their valuables.  
Written By: Ron Weasley ( Webmaster)  
The BIG Frog  
We all know the wonderful chocolate frog candies that we have always loved. It seems you can never stop eating them! Well, last Friday the CEO of the Chocolate Frog candy makers announced they were going to make a two story tall chocolate frog! That's as big as a 2 story house!!! Mr.Sweetalios announced they were using 5 tons of chocolate for this massive creation. Inside would be a gigantic size card of the first card ever produced , Albus Dumbledore. It was revealed yesterday outiside the factory where it was to be auctioned off. The bids started as low as 10 galleons but the biggest bid was 3,000 galleons to Professor Sinistra of Hogwarts!! Sinistra says he loves to cook and the Frog will be hidden in his forest in his backyard. He has used several spells to prevent it from melting. We asked him if he had eaten any part of it and he said " Only a morsel of the ear" , he chuckled. This was one big frog!  
Written By: Ron Weasley ( Webmaster )  
Webmaster*s Wand  
In this section I talk about something related to Harry Potter from my perspective. Email your COMMENTS please about what you think of my viewpoint. Also , if you have a subject you want me to write about , please email it to me at sreetham@esper.com .Once again , I choose to pick on Warner Bros. :O). This issue of the Webmaster's Wand is about :  
How good is the Harry Potter movie going to be?  
I for one , have a mixed opinion about the movie. First the good parts. If any of you have seen the trailers ( there is a link on the Potter Movie at my site) , you can see how real it looks. The detail is incredible! It gives you a better picture of how everything looks. You can see the moving staircases , brooms flying , and more. The movie's setting could not be better. Also , if you are worrying about it not to follow the book , I have some good news. JK is supervising the writing of the script which will make it more realistic.  
Now the bad part , hehe! The movie is full of mistakes . Even though people are not perfect , it should not be done in such a rush , which I think is the result of this. Mistakes include : broomstick is upside down (source NPR) , Harry*s scar on the right part of his head , Harry not having black hair and more. This is what I have caught from the previews! Imagine the movie !! You might say I am picky , but the movie will not go as smoothly in my opinion. Oh yeah , even if JK is supervising the script , I highly doubt it will be as good plot wise as the books. Overall I do not think it will be that bad , great graphics will give us a better understanding of JK*s fantastic series. Again , please submit your comments. Also I am in desperate needs for topics because lately they have become super cheesy! LOL:O)  
Written By: Ron Weasley  
  
Editor*s Note  
This issue of the DP is kinda slapped together , and the length is not satisfying. As you may know the reason is my computer crashed with all the Daily Prophet articles typed and ready to go for this issue. I vaguely remembered my articles and totally lost other people*s. Those include the classifieds , quidditch column and Lifestyle section!! I am so terribly sorry. I do hope though that next issue brings a much more promising issue. It will be our 10th issue!! Also , please email me what type of stories you like , like about Hogwarts , evil wizards , Quidditch , inventions , discoveries , lifestyles etc.  
  
The asterisk stands for two things. In the articles it stands for a apostrophe since Tripod cannot support that character. In the copyright it stands for that the copyright does not include the HARRY POTTER names , setting and other related indica which is copyright of JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  



End file.
